


Christmas Wrapping

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Set in 1991, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The Waitresses Christmas Wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Claire has had a really rough year and a series of near misses with the really cute guy she met at the ski shop.  Will Claire and Kevin EVER reconnect?Inspired, based on, and heavily relying on lyrics from The Waitresses' Christmas Wrapping.





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a Christmas person. I've worked in retail my entire adult life. Too much cheer, too much Christmas music. Just too much. And where I work, they started playing Christmas music THIS WEEK! And it's not even Thanksgiving yet!
> 
> But there is ONE Christmas song I actually like, and they managed to play it at least twice a day. And I just pictured this being a Claire and Kevin story. I did change the date from 81 to 91 for reasons. The reasons being I wanted a Claire who resembled 1991 Drew Barrymore. Why? Because reasons, ok?
> 
> Copious use of song lyrics. So sue me. This was just for fun and I like it.
> 
> [Christmas Wrapping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARq6uYSsUq0/)

_Bah Humbug!  But that’s too strong,_

_‘Cause it is my favorite holiday._

_But all this year’s been a busy blur._

_Don’t think I have the energy._

I fluffed my teased up blonde hair with my fingertips and dropped on the sofa in my tiny studio apartment in New York City.  This had been one whirlwind of a year, and I’m exhausted.  I kicked my high heeled feet up onto the coffee table and took a very deep breath.

_To add to my already mad rush, just ‘cause ‘tis the season._

_The perfect gift for me would be_

_Completions and connections left from_

_Last year, ski shop,_

_Encounter, most interesting._

_Had his number, but never the time._

_Most of 91 passed along those lines._

I couldn’t help but reminisce about this past year.  I was getting ready for my sorority’s annual ski trip, and realized I need to pick up a few things.  I ran into him, like, literally.  I was looking down at my purchase and slammed right into this strong body.  “Oh, I’m so sorry,” I said, and looked up into the most incredible chocolate brown eyes I’d ever seen.  “Um, hi.  I’m Claire.”

“Kevin,” he said.

We spent the next few minutes finishing our shopping together, and then we exchanged numbers.  Too bad I never got the chance to call him….

_So deck those halls, trim those trees_

_Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,_

_I just need to catch my breath._

_Christmas by myself this year._

I lifted myself off the sofa with a grunt and finally hung up my black leather jacket on the hook by the door.  I toted my groceries into the kitchen.  Christmas Eve, the grocery store was a fucking madhouse.  But, if I don’t have to go out again until the New Year, it was well worth the trip.

_Calendar picture, frozen landscape,_

_Froze this room for 24 days,_

_Evergreens, sparkling snow,_

_Get this winter over with!_

This has been a long, cold lonely winter.  Ok, maybe that’s a bit of an overstatement, because I did hang out with my friends.  Things just felt…I don’t know…off.  At any rate, I will be more than happy to welcome springtime to the city once again.

_Flashback to springtime, saw him again,_

_Would’ve been good to go to lunch,_

_Couldn’t agree when we both were free,_

_We tried, said we’d keep in touch._

It was a lovely spring day.  I was sitting outside of my favorite café when who just happened to walk by?  Kevin!  He saw me before I saw him and slipped into the seat next to me.  He was on his way to a job interview, so he didn’t have much time to chat.  We tried to set a lunch date.  We were typing furiously on our PDAs, until we realized that we had no free time at the same time.  We agreed to keep in touch.  That, basically, led to the longest game of phone tag ever.

_Didn’t of course, ‘til summertime,_

_Out to the beach, to his boat could I join him?_

_No, this time it was me,_

_Sunburn in the third degree._

When the phone rang, I was laying on the couch.  I couldn’t go to work due to my skin being on fire.  I groaned as I reached to answer it, worried that something had gone horribly wrong at work and they needed me.  I was pleasantly surprised to find Kevin on the other line.  It was much less pleasant when I had to turn down his invitation due to my excruciating sunburn.  Would we never connect again?

_Now the calendar’s just one page,_

_And of course I am excited._

_Tonight’s the night, I’ve set mind_

_Not to do too much about it._

I set myself to preparing my turkey to go in the oven, finished putting my groceries away, and settled in to take care of my holiday invites.  Yeah, that’s not going to happen.

_Merry Christmas!  Merry Christmas!_

_But I think I’ll skip this one this year._

_Merry Christmas!  Merry Christmas!_

_But I think I’ll skip this one this year._

_Hardly dashing through the snow_

_‘Cause I bundled up too tight._

_Last minute have-to-do’s_

_A few cards, a few calls_

_‘Cause it’s R.S.V.P._

_No thanks, no party lights._

_It’s Christmas Eve, gonna relax,_

_Turned down all of my invites._

Of course, thinking about those invites reminded me of another one I got earlier this year.

_Last fall I had a night to myself,_

_Same guy called, Halloween party,_

_Waited all night for him to show,_

_This time his car wouldn’t go._

_Forget, it’s cold, it’s getting late,_

_Trudge on home to celebrate_

_In a quiet way unwind_

_Doing Christmas right this time._

It was about time to get the rest of my meal together. 

_A &P has provided me _

_With the world’s smallest turkey._

_In the oven, nice and hot._

_Oh damn, guess what I forgot?_

_So on with boots, back out in the snow_

_To the only all night grocery,_

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear?_

_In the line is that guy I’ve been chasing all year!_

There he was!  Kevin was in line right in front of me!  So, a ’la our first meeting, I bumped right into him!

“Claire!” he said, excited.

_“I’m spending this one alone,” he said._

_“Need a break this year’s been crazy.”_

_I said, “Me too, but why are you?_

_You mean you forgot cranberries too?”_

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed,_

_Caught onto what was happening_

_That Christmas magic brought this tale_

_To a very happy ending._

We decided to trudge back to my place to celebrate.  Together.  My place was much closer, and well, Kevin forgot to put his turkey in the oven.  So, with one tiny turkey, double cranberries, and the various other sides I purchased for my Christmas-for-one, we managed to turn it into a very pleasant Christmas-for-two.

And let me tell you, Kevin Tran, well, let’s just say he was well worth the wait!

_Merry Christmas!  Merry Christmas!_

_Couldn’t miss this one this year!_

_Merry Christmas!  Merry Christmas!_

_Couldn’t miss this one this year!_


End file.
